Conoscere Famiglia Cavallone
by Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado como son los guardianes de la familia Cavallone?... o si existen?,... bueno ahora sabran como son!... este es mi punto de vista de como serian los guardianes de Dino... regalo de navidad para mi amiga MuschelWars que la quiero mucho!


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano,... Kurogane Auditore le pertenece a mi amiga MuschelWars,.. lo unico que me pertenece son los otros OC..**

**Este Oneshot esta dedicado a ****MuschelWars...**

* * *

Conoscere Famiglia Cavallone (Conociendo a la Familia Cavallone)

Era un nuevo día en la mansión Cavallone,… o eso se podría decir ya que cierto jefe de la familia se encontraba en su despacho en donde se podría decir se encontraba atareado con varias pilas de papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y por más que quisiera se veía que nunca acabaría.

-Jefe – alguien toca la puerta,… mas el rubio no lo escucho ya que se encontraba enfocado en acabar al menos una pila de papeles – Jefe? – pregunta un hombre mayor de cabellos negros con lentes y unas cuantas arrugas en su cara, traía puesto un traje negro con su corbata negra y camisa blanca, entrando a la oficina del rubio mirando como este estaba apresurado – Jefe! – dijo mas alto atrayendo la atención del chico.

-He?... Romario? – pregunta una vez regresado de su concentración – Sucede algo? – le pregunta el bronco mirando a su mano derecha.

- Solo venia a informarle que el Joven Vongola junto con sus guardianes ya se encuentran en la mansión Vongola – le dijo sonriendo al ver a su jefe que se quedaba sorprendido ante esa información.

- Lo dices en serio Romario? – pregunta feliz el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento y hacía temblar la pila de papeles de su escritorio que amenazaba con caerse – que esperamos entonces?,…. Vamos!, tengo tiempo que no veo a mi hermanito – decía feliz mientras agarraba su abrigo y salía.

-Pero Jefe,… y los papeles? – le pregunta viendo al escritorio mirando esas pilas de papeles que tenia y agradeciendo internamente no ser un capo de la mafia.

- No hay problema,… lo terminare cuando regrese – le dijo feliz saliendo del despacho mientras atrás de él le seguía su fiel mano derecha quien al saber lo que aria su jefe ya tenía preparado un coche esperando afuera.

- Yo solo espero que no se molesten que usted se valla – rogaba internamente el hombre mientras miraba la espalda de su jefe quien caminaba alegremente por los pasillos con dirección a la salida.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En la mansión Vongola se encontraban ciertos chicos caminando por los corredores de ese lugar con admiración, mientras cierto castaño se sentía inferior al estar por primera vez en ese lugar.

-oya oya,… parece que alguien no esta cómodo – se burlo un chico con cabellos en forma de piña con un ojo rojo y el otro azul.

- Cállate! Mukuro!, no molestes al Jyudaime – exclamo de inmediato Gokudera al escuchar lo dicho por el chico.

- maa~ maa~…. no pelen – dijo un peli negro sonriente mientras levantaba las manos y las bajaba lentamente en su lugar dando a entender que se relajaran.

-Herbívoros – gruño un pelinegro con unos ojos azules metálicos mientras miraba todo con aburrimiento y enojo al sentir a varios herbívoros en una manada.

-oya oya,…. Al parecer a una Alondra no le gusta estar fuera de su nido – se volvió a burlar Mukuro mientras miraba divertido como Hibari empezaba a sacar las tonfas.

-Mukuro-sama – dijo preocupada Chrome mirando al chico bi color, que al parecer quería una pelea.

-EXTREMO! – grito el guardián del sol mirando quien empezaba la pelea.

-Oni-san – exclamo Tsuna mirando que se avecinaba una pelea y el no podría detenerla.

-Siempre un Dame Tsuna – le regaño su tutor arcobaleno mientras saltaba del hombro del beisbolista y le daba una patada a la cara a su alumno – No es momento de pelear,…. Nos esperan – regaño/aviso el arcobaleno en el suelo mirando a los chicos mientras caminaba hacia una dirección.

Todos empezaron a seguirlo una vez que el castaño ya se hubiera levantado marchando atrás del pequeño Hitman. Mientras cierto Cavallone se acercaba a la mansión Vongola.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Una chica de unos quince años, castaña de ojos azules entraba al despacho de cierto rubio Jefe, traía puesto una blusa blanca de botones y arriba un chaleco negro y en la parte izquierda a la altura de su pecho llevaba una cruz blanca bordada y debajo de la cruz decía Sant. Miguel, su falda era negra con cuadros rojos y a sus lados caían tiras negras que eran de la falda, sus calcetas eran negras y arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros junto con una boina puesta de color negra, en sus manos traía unos documentos en una carpeta.

-Jefe,… aquí están los papeles que encargo de la próxima reunión de-el….. – decía alzando la vista para ver que en el despacho no había nadie – Jefe Dino? – pregunta alzando la voz mientras entraba por completo y daba la vueltas al escritorio – a donde se fue? – dijo suspirando de cansancio mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio cuando en eso y por su suspiro los papeles se empezaron a ir a bajo – he?,… hay no! – grito mientras trato de ponerlos como se debían, mas no pudo ante el peso y cayo siendo enterrada por los papeles – auxilio! –llorando grito mientras lo único que podía sacar era su mano, mas nadie la ayudo a salir porque no había nadie cercas.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Los Vongola salían de la oficina del Noveno, Tsuna iba con una sonrisa al ver a su "abuelito" con bien, la razón por la que estaban ahí todos los guardianes de la decima generación era para que el castaño visitara la mansión Vongola.

-Tsuna!- grito una voz conocida por los presentes,… cuando el castaño alzo la vista vio a cierto rubio que se había auto-proclamaba su hermano mayor.

-Dino-san – dijo sorprendido el chico mirando al rubio.

-Bronco – decía el pelinegro sacando su tonfas listo para pelear.

-Hoo!,.. alto Kyoya,… hoy vengo a visitarlos – decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-"No será porque quería salir del papeleo?" – se pregunto internamente Romario viendo como su jefe empezaba a hablar con los chicos.

-Bueno, saludare primero al Noveno y después hablamos Tsuna – le dijo el bronco mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho del capo seguido de su mano derecha.

Tsuna y los demás chicos vieron como el Cavallone entraba al despacho para después desaparecer atrás de la puerta.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Un chico de unos veinte años de cabellos rubios oscuros de estatura alta, ojos verdes oliva entraba al despacho de la familia Cavallone, iba con un traje negro con corbata igual de negra y unos zapatos negros, al entrar vio una pila de papeles tirados.

-Que paso aquí? – pregunto mirando el lugar para después ver la mano salida entre tantos papeles. Al verla decide acercarse y empezar a tirar de ella hasta que saco a una chica que conocía perfectamente, y que al parecer estaba mareada – Aoi… oye, te encuentras bien? – le pregunta mientras le da palmadas en la cara.

-He?,… Antonio? – pregunta recuperando el conocimiento que había perdido después de haber estado ahí por horas, aun que en realidad estaba ahí desde hace unos minutos – que paso? - pregunto desorientada.

-No lo sé,… dímelo tu,…. Te encontré aplastada por esa pila de papeles – le dice con una ceja alzada mirando a la chica.

-Es cierto! – grita sentándose de golpe – vine a ver al jefe y después de unos segundos me encuentro enterrada viva!,… pensé que no lograría vivir – dice aliviada.

-Quien no lograría vivir? – pregunta una chica entrando al lugar, era una chica de unos entre dieciséis o diecisiete años, era de cabellera castaña con toques rojizos de unos preciosos ojos grises, iba con el mismo atuendo que la chica llamada Aoi, con la única diferencia era que su blusa lo tenía abierto con los primeros botones libres – Aoi, que haces ahí? – le pregunta extrañada.

-Kuro! – grita la chica corriendo a abrazarla.

-La encontré enterrada en estos papeles – le responde el chico al ver que la chica no diría nada por estar más ocupada abrazando a la mencionada.

-Ya veo,…. Y Dino? – pregunta mirando el lugar más sin encontrar al chico mientras aceptaba el abrazo.

-No lo sé,… cuando yo llegue no estaba – responde Aoi separándose de la chica.

- Quien no está? – pregunta una nueva voz, era un chico de unos veintiun años, pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, traía una playera amarilla con unos pantalones de vestir y unos conver´s.

-Al parecer el Jefe escapo,… otra vez – le contesto Antonio mirando al recién llegado.

-Como te fue con la misión Alejandro? – le pregunta la chica llamada Kuro mirando al recién llegado quien se sienta en un sofá.

-Bien,… venia a entregar mi informe,… pero al parecer Dino no se encuentra – dijo mirando el puesto vacio y los papeles tirados – quien fue enterrado vivo? – pregunto como si eso fuera algo normal.

-Yo!,…. – dijo con un aura deprimida Aoi mientras alzaba la mano haciendo que el chico la viera.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado – le dijo el chico mientras le encellaba una galleta y se la daba.

- Galleta – dice emocionada la castaña corriendo a sentarse alado del chico mientras este se la daba y ella se la empezaba a comer.

- Bueno,… solo falta Ana y Len – dijo suspirando la oji gris mirando como su amiga iba corriendo a por su galleta.

-Alguien nos llamo? – dijo una chica entrando al lugar junto con un chico.

Era una chica de unos dieciocho años de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos cafés, era alta y de un buen cuerpo al igual que las otras dos chicas presentes, llevaba una blusa larga que le llegaba a los muslos de color amarilla y unos pescadores cafés junto con unos conver´s. El chico de ha lado era de cabellos y ojos negros de unos veinte años, iba con una camisa de botones y unos jeans con unos zapatos negros.

-Ya regresaron de sus misiones? – les pregunta Antonio viendo a los recién llegados.

-Sí,… no era mucho así que regresamos cuanto antes – respondió la chica con una sonrisa mirando alrededor y darse cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-El Jefe? – pregunta Len sin ver ni rastro de él.

-No lo sabemos,…. Al parecer no estaba cuando Aoi entro – les respondió Alejandro mirando como la chica se acababa su galleta.

-Al parecer se ha saltado el trabajo otra vez – dice Ana mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-Eso parece,… pero a donde fue esta vez – se pregunto en voz alta Kuro suspirando al saber que el chico se había escapado.

-No se sabe,…. Por lo general cuando se escapa es para visitar al nuevo Dechimo Vongola,… o para entrenar con Hibari – responde Aoi pensando las veces que se escavaba su jefe – pero es por lo general cuando va a Namimori – responde levantando los hombros al saber que eso no era posible ya que si fuera así el chico hubiera dejado una nota en la puerta de su despacho cuando ninguno de ellos estaba,… pero esa vez no había nada colgando en su puerta.

-Eso quiere decir que se encuentra aquí – respondió Len pensando en donde estaría su jefe.

-Eso no importa,… se ha saltado el trabajo, quien hará eso? – pregunta Antonio alanzo la mano y señalando las pilas de papeles que aun estaban en el escritorio y los papeles que se encontraban tirados.

-Yo No! – dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno,… alguien recuerda algo importante que se celebra hoy? – pregunta Alejandro pensando en donde estaba su jefe.

Todos al escuchar la pregunta dicha por el pelirrojo, y pensaron algo importante que se celebraría ese día, pero por más que pensaban no se les ocurría nada.

-Los Vongola no iban a venir en este mes a Italia? – pregunto Len recordando como su jefe se había animado a eso.

Al escuchar eso todos miraron al pelinegro como si fuera un genio o de un extraterrestre se tratase, y es que nadie se había acordado de eso,… y después de pensarlo bien habían recordado que hace unas semanas atrás, Dino había recibido un mensaje del Noveno Vongola diciéndole que el Decimo Vongola iría a la mansión a conocerla junto con sus guardianes.

-Eso es! – gritaron todos mientras se levantaban con dirección a buscar a su jefe,… la verdad era que ninguno de ellos quería hacer el papeleo del chico, era algo no grato para ninguno, y azotando la puerta salieron sin darse cuenta que al hacer eso habían hecho que las pilas que aun se habían salvado ahora se encontraban regadas por todo el lugar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Después de saludar al Noveno Vongola, Dino se encontraba en el patio con Romario y los chicos Vongola platicando de varias cosas, y es que desde hace tres años que no los veía ya que el tenia muchas cosas que hacer con su familia en Italia, si recordaba bien tanto su hermanito, como sus guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta tenían ya dieciocho años, Hibari tendría unos veinte años, mientras que los guardianes del Sol y de la Niebla tendrían unos diecinueve años, y la única chica del gripo unos diecisiete.

-Y como se lo han pasado? – les pregunta el rubio mirando a los chicos pero prestando más atención a lo que decía su hermanito.

-Dino-san,… no tiene trabajo? – le pregunta tímidamente Chrome mirando al capo.

-He?,… haa,… si jejeje – se ríe nervioso el bronco recordando la pila de papeles que tenia – pero no se preocupen, lo haré cuando regrese – les decía feliz.

-Tsh,… lo más seguro es que utilices al Jyudaime como pretexto para saltarse de su trabajo – gruño en contestación Gokudera mirando al jefe de la familia Cavallone, que ante la mención de eso lo negro rotundamente,… mas en parte si era cierto y eso lo sabia Romario.

Mientras el Cavallone seguía platicando con los chicos sobre varias cosas, afuera de la mansión Vongola se estacionaba un auto negro con ventanas polarizadas, de ahí se bajaban tres chicos y tres chicas.

-gracias por cargarme – decía apenada Aoi mientras miraba a Len quien le sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-No hay problema – le respondió mientras miraba a la puerta.

-Bueno es hora de buscar a ese Jefe holgazán – dijo Antonio a un lado del carro para después con los demás seguirle hasta llegar a la puerta.

Los atendió el mayordomo que al verlos los saludo, ya que los conocía aun que no iban muy seguido a la mansión Vongola, los guio hacia el jardín, mientras caminaban podían ver por las ventanas a un grupo de chicos hablando con un rubio altamente conocido junto con un hombre mayor que conocían perfectamente, Ana al ver a su jefe platicar a gusto hiso que le diera un tick en el ojo enojada ya que veía que había dejado su trabajo para ir al decimo Vongola,… ella no tenía nada en contra del chico, pero cuando su jefe se iba, ellos tenían que hacerse cargo de todos los papeleos haciendo que todos ellos explotasen,… bueno solo ella y Antonio. Al estar cerca de la puerta Kuro despidió al mayordomo con amabilidad mientras Aoi se empezaba a acercar a Alejandro al sentir el aura amenazante de Ana y Antonio por ver a su jefe saltándose el trabajo, así que cuando los dos se acercaron a la puerta rápidamente corrieron hasta su jefe.

Dino nunca se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que el rubio le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta del jardín, mas los Vongola y Romario si pudieron apreciar todo ya que ellos estaban enfrente de la puerta, y vieron salir seis jóvenes,… tres chicos y tres hermosas chicas,… pero solo una chica de cabellos rubios platinos y un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros se acercaban peligrosamente a la mesa.

-Hola Dino!/Jefe – saludaron dos voces tétricas que hicieron que el bronco se congelase en su sitio y se voltease temblando de miedo.

-He?,… ho-la… A-na,…. An-ton-io – decia el rubio Jefe mirando a los dos chicos que se encontraban atrás de él.

-Con que aquí estabas – dijo Alejandro mirando a su jefe que temblaba de miedo.

-Que,… hacen aquí? – pregunta aun temblando de miedo.

-Bueno,… como dejaste tu trabajo, y dejaste que Aoi casi muera Ahogada hemos venido por ti – le dice Antonio mirando a su Jefe con enojo.

-He?,… - pregunta extrañado ante eso.

-Al parecer,… como no terminaste tu papeleo y te fuiste Aoi entro y cayo enterrada viva por los papeles,… que por cierto se encuentran ahora mismo tirados por tu oficina – le contesta Ana con una sonrisa macabra.

-He!?,… pero,… Kuro! – mira a la oji gris que se había mantenido callada al igual que Len.

-Lo siento,… pero tú mismo te lo buscaste – le dice sonriendo con pena la chica mientras miraba como su jefe se deprimía mas.

-Dino-san,… se encuentra bien? – pregunta preocupado el castaño mirando al bronco.

-Yo se lo dije Jefe – susurro Romario mientras veía la sonrisa nerviosa de Aoi.

-Y ustedes quienes son!? – pregunto/ordeno Gokudera mirando con enojo a los recién llegados.

- maa~ maa~ Gokudera – trataba de calmar Takeshi a su compañero pero sin logros.

-Es cierto!,… aun no te los he presentado Tsuna – dice recobrando su ánimo el bronco mirando a su hermanito.

-He?,... a que se refiere? – pregunta Tsuna mirando al rubio.

-Bueno,… déjame presentártelos Tsuna, y a todos ustedes – dice el bronco mirando a los demás Vongola que había llamado su atención, mientras que Reborn miraba todo con una sonrisa - ella es Ana O´Conell, mi guardiana del Rayo – al decir eso todos los Vongola vieron a la rubia platina con sorpresa y es que nunca pensaron que el bronco tuviera guardianes ya que nunca los había visto, ni siquiera después de lo que paso en el futuro en su sucesión fallida en Namimori – El es mi guardián del Sol, Antonio Salvatore – presento al chico de cabellos rubios oscuros – ella es Aoi Black, mi guardiana de la Niebla – presento a la chica castaña que se veía más joven que los demás – mi guardián de la Tormenta, Alejandro Testarrosa– presento al peli rojo que levanto una mano en saludo – Len Wong mi guardián de la Lluvia – presento al peli negro quien inclino la cabeza un poco – y ella pero no menos importante, mi guardiana de la Nube, Kurogane Audittore, mi prometida – presento a la castaña con destellos rojizos quien sonrió.

Si con presentar a los guardianes de la Familia Cavallone era mucho,… ahora que el bronco había presentado a la guardiana de la Nube como su prometida era algo que sorprendió a todos ya que era algo que no sabían.

-He!? – grito Tsuna al saber eso ultimo – pero,.. como sucedió? – pregunto sorprendido y estupefacto el chico sin poder articular mas.

-Bueno,… solo sucedió – respondió Aoi con una sonrisa sonriendo al ver la cara de estupefacción del castaño.

-Hahaha,.. te sorprendiste Tsuna? – le dijo el rubio mirando al chico.

-Si! – grito en contestación el mencionado mas se sonrojo al ver que había gritado – quiero decir,… me alegro por ti Dino-san – dice nervioso pero feliz por el bronco.

-Hahaha gracias – agradece el Cavallone mirando feliz de que el castaño lo felicitase.

-Tch,.. Felicidades – le felicito el peli blanco ya que como era la mano derecha de su Jyudaime tenía que felicitarlo.

Y así todos los demás Vongola felicitaron al Cavallone,… bueno solo unos ya que tanto Mukuro como Hibari se mantenían al margen, aun que el peli negro se había sorprendido ante la notica que había dicho. También empezaron a hablar con los guardianes del Cavallone que nunca habían conocido.

-Dino-san – llamo la atención el castaño mientras se ponía nervioso ante lo que iba a decir – porque nunca hemos conocido a ninguno de tus guardianes? – pregunto,… en realidad todos y cada uno de los chicos Vongolas presentes se hacían la misma pregunta.

-Sobre eso…. – mas Dino no pudo acabarla por que inmediatamente Antonio respondió.

-Eso es porque,…. Cuando nos damos cuenta este Jefe – dice señalando al rubio – se escabulle y va a Namimori –

-El problema no es ese,… si no que deja todo el papeleo sin firmar – secundo Ana mirando a su jefe con enojo haciendo este que se encogiera.

-Y nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo de eso,… y por lo general nos lleva días,… días que el Jefe regresa – respondió esta vez Aoi suspirando al recordar las pilas de papeles que tenía que firmar.

-Hahahaha, eso se escucha mucho trabajo – se rio Takeshi mirando a los otros guardianes y a su jefe.

-Si eso es cierto,… porque nunca hemos conocido al menos a Kurogane? – pregunta Gokudera mirando a la chica.

-Bueno, eso es porque tengo trabajo que hacer aquí,… además de ir al colegio – respondió con una sonrisa la oji gris mirando al peli blanco.

En eso los Vongola se dieron cuenta del atuendo de la chica que era un uniforme de un colegio sorprendiéndolos, y al pasar la vista en la castaña que también tenía el mismo atuendo entendieron que no podrían irse ya que tenían responsabilidades con la familia y con la escuela.

-Kurogane-san,…. Cuántos años tiene? – le pregunta Chrome sonrojada mirando a la chica.

-Tengo dieciséis,… próximamente cumpliré los diecisiete – les dice con una sonrisa la chica sonrojada al entender esa mirada de asombro.

Tsuna se quedo sorprendido al saber eso,… si mal no recordaba, Dino tendría unos veinticuatro o veinticinco,… pero si la chica tenía casi diecisiete años,… cuantos años tendría la chica Black ya que se veía más chica que la otras dos.

-Tengo quince años por si se lo preguntan – les dice la oji azul sonrojada y nerviosa ante la mirada de sorpresa del chico.

Los Vongola ante eso se sorprendieron, mas después de momentos de pensarlo entendieron que ellos no eran nadie para reclamar, ya que el castaño tenia a un guardián que todavía era un niño en crecimiento,…. así que suspirando Tsuna le sonrió.

- oya oya,… y por qué se encuentran todos aquí? – les pregunta Mukuro a todos los guardianes del rubio queriendo que recordasen el por qué se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Haa,.. se nos olvidaba – grito Antonio mientras Len y Alejandro solo movían la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación al ver a su amigo así, Ana solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano al recordar el por qué se encontraban ahí.

-He? – dice Dino al sentir dos auras tétricas atrás de él.

-Dino/Jefe – dijeron Ana y Antonio mientras sacaba unas cuerdas de un lugar y saltaban hacia su jefe.

-Eso es EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei.

Todos vieron la escena con una gotita de sudor correrles en sus frentes, a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro que veían con gracia lo que le hacían al bronco, cuando pararon de atarlo se veía que el rubio se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras lloraba para que lo desataran y lo dejaran libre.

-Cariño,.. eso te pasa por saltarte del trabajo – dijo con lastima Kuro mirando a su prometido de esa forma, pero él se lo busco.

-Surte Jefe – le dijo Aoi mientras miraba a su jefe con cariño al verlo así.

-Vámonos,… aun hay papeles por firmar – dijo Alejandro llevándose a su Jefe mientras cargaba la cabeza.

-Están invitados a la mansión Cavallone por si quieren visitar al Jefe – Len miraba a los Vongola mientras ayudaba a su amigo a cargar a su jefe,… solo que a él le tocaba cargar los pies del rubio.

-Sentimos las inconveniencias – se disculpa Kuro mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación a los chicos mientras Romario salía para preparar al carro.

-Pueden visitar al Jefe cuando quieran!,… soy bienvenidos – les sonríe la oji azul mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la salida junto con todos los demás.

-Lo… tendremos en cuenta – responde Tsuna mirando nerviosamente como era llevado el Jefe de la familia Cavallone.

-Eso le pasa por saltarse su trabajo – Gokudera miraba con gracia la escena.

-Hahaha,.. eso se ve emocionante – se rio Yamamoto mirando como el rubio se trataba de soltar, mas al parecer era imposible ya que las cuerdas estaban bien apretadas.

-Hervivoro – respondió Hibari mirando el lugar con una seja alsada mirando como su tutor era llevado por esa forma ridícula.

-Kufufu,… eso fue interesante – se burlo Mukuro mientras Chrome a su lado no paraba de reírse quedito ante lo que había pasado.

-Eso fue EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMO! – festejo el boxeador.

-Dame-Tsuna,… yo no seré tan benevolente como los guardianes de Dame-Dino – le dijo Reborn apuntando su arma a su castaño alumno haciendo que este se asustase.

-Hiii e!- grito el Decimo Vongola.

Mientras tanto los guardianes del Cavallone ponían al rubio en los asientos de atrás mientras que este se revolvía en su lugar, Romario se subió al asiento del piloto mientras que Kuro decidió subirse al asiento del copiloto en donde por el espejo retrovisor vio a su prometido rogándole con la mirada mientras ella suspiraba al saber que si seguía así ella lo liberaría. En el otro carro se subieron los demás guardianes, cuando estaban por arrancar el carro se escucho un disparo y un grito de niña.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto al aire Aoi extrañada.

-No importa,.. hay que regresar a la casa a que el Jefe termine el papeleo – le dijo Ana mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y arrancaba.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Len mientras le daba una galleta a la chica haciendo que esta se callara.

-Sí que le gustan las galletas – dice Antonio al ver como Aoi se comía lentamente la galleta para saborearla.

-Eso está bien – dice Alejandro mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la chica que le sonreía.

-Puede ser – responde Ana saliendo de la mansión Vongola.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cavallone, tanto Antonio como Alejandro llevaron a su jefe a su despacho en donde lo soltaron de las cuerdas y lo aventaron en todo una pila de papeles tirados por todo el lugar. Cuando el rubio miro su despacho se asuto.

-Que paso aquí! – grito el Cavallone mirando su despacho todo desordenado.

-Al parecer los papeles volaron – dijo Aoi mientras que todos la veían por algo tan obvio.

-Bueno jefe,.. te dejamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – decían todos mientras Len se llevaba a Kuro y Alejandro a Aoi mientras le mostraba una galleta para que la siguiera, para así que nadie ayudara a su Jefe, ya que el se lo busco.

-Oigan chicos,.. ayúdenme! – grito mientras lloriqueaba al verse solo.

Mas nadie lo ayudo ya que era algo que tenía que hacer por sí solo,… tal que con esa lección el Bronco dejara de escaparse de sus deberes que tenía como Capo de la familia. Y mientras su jefe lloraba Romario solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"Jefe,… debió de acabar con el papeleo" – pensó saliendo del lugar, mientras veía como la oji gris iba con dirección a la cocina,.. lo más probable para llevarle un aperitivo a su rubio jefe – "El amor" – se ríe internamente el hombre mientras desaparecía por un pasillo para ver como Alejandro le daba galletas a Aoi para entretenerla y no fuera a ayudar a su jefe.

* * *

**Buon Natale Kuro! **

**Espero que te guste.. n.n.. aun que la verdad me salio algo loco y raro.. XD**


End file.
